


Into the Cosmic Abyss

by Astral Eidolon (Lyrium)



Series: Dappervolk Adventures [1]
Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Companions, Enemies to Friends, Exploration, Families of Choice, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Memory Loss, Romantic Friendship, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrium/pseuds/Astral%20Eidolon
Summary: a lonely and curious galactic finds herself in a new realm after traveling for eons across her own dying universe and entering a blinding light. now, she must venture into this unknown and beautiful world, no longer alone, but with the aid of a multitude of trusted companions by her side. where will she end up, and whose affections will she win? only time and perseverance will tell.
Series: Dappervolk Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847464
Kudos: 4





	1. Land of Sweetgrass and New Beginnings

the endless murk of the cosmic abyss extended into infinite nothingness, trapping her within a melancholic fog that filled her soul with terrifying emptiness, a haunting feeling that clings to the caverns of one's bones and resurfaces time and again, angry and unrelenting. she detested this realm, a marred and barren darkness that offered no reprieve from its baleful grasp, and she sought to abandon it for a luminous land of light.

she traveled for weeks across the empty expanse, the ominous hum of ancient echoes her only company in the unending dark. she would have preferred silence, as the chilling songs of death served only as a reminder of the departed stars that had once called this realm home, long before the universe began to die and fade into oblivion. then finally, it appeared: a brilliant light on the horizon, blindingly beautiful, that entranced and beckoned her into its radiant aura.

as she floated into the unknown brilliance, her body began to cool, its temperature dropping to depths she had never felt before. moments later, her mind slipped away, falling into a waking dream from which there was no escape. she tumbled through the glittering void for hours, perhaps days, before a thin green horizon began to appear. she had no choice but to follow it, as her movements were no longer her own. the aura of light that enveloped her had taken control of both her body and mind.

as she approached the expanding green light, the faint smell of fresh air and flowers enchanted her senses, urging her closer to the mysterious glow. before long, the white radiance that surrounded her began to fade, and she instead found herself in an ocean of bright blue, still falling toward the green expanse that now stretched for miles beneath her. it was grass, she realized, and it coated a pasture of hills that continued into the distance beyond her vision.

she had no time to worry whether she would crash into the ground below and meet her end here in this strange world, as an inconceivable force guided her into a delicate descent before laying her upon the soft earth. the verdant grass around her smelled of wildflowers and fresh rain, with remnants of morning dew still clinging to each blade, and the glow of the rising sun warmed it into a comforting blanket of nature's embrace. the world hopper smiled to herself, choosing to remain where she had landed for a bit longer before leaving to explore this beautiful new realm. finally, she had escaped her dismal land of birth. finally, she thought, i am home.


	2. Without a Name, but not Without Purpose

cool wind roused her from a tranquil reverie. she had been lying on the ground for hours, but to the lone traveler, it seemed only minutes had passed since fate carried her to the spot which she had yet to leave. still, she knew she needed to move on. the bright morning sun now lounged upon the horizon, casting a kaleidoscope of ochre and magenta across the darkening sky. while this new land seemed charming and peaceful during the day, she knew not what creatures and dangers may lurk in the depths of the night, and she knew not if there would be any moon or starlight to guide her to safety. with haste, she gathered her thoughts and dusted off her clothes before descending down the hillside and further into the unknown.

it was not long before she caught sight of a small cabin, nestled along a line of trees which cradled the tiny abode and invited her to join them. she smiled to herself, feeling a rush of comfort as her eyes lingered on the soft lantern light that radiated from the farmland just beyond the cottage. there, she saw someone, or something. it appeared to be a burly creature, dressed in overalls and a wide-brimmed sunhat that shrouded its face from view. despite this, she felt welcomed by the figure, and she continued her approach until she was close enough to catch its attention.

"hello!" she called, extending her arm over her head and waving with fervor to the creature in front of her, "i was wondering if you might be of assistance to me?"

"oh," the creature moved closer to her, propping a worn shovel against a nearby fence post as it finished tending its field, "are you lost?"

"well... i suppose one could say that." she laughed to herself, only just now realizing she was, in fact, lost in another world altogether, "it's actually quite a long story. if you would allow me to seek shelter here for the night, i would be happy to explain it to you."

as she finished speaking, the creature exited its field of crops and stopped to stand next to her. she could see it was quite different from herself. while the traveler displayed a cosmic array of deep indigo skin and large cerulean eyes, this creature was covered in dark brown fur from head to toe, with tiny mahogany eyes peering out from beneath its hat. its nose was small and black, almost like a button, and its hands resembled more the paws of a beast than those of any other sentient being the traveler had ever encountered.

"if i had to take a guess, i'd say you came here from another world, possibly fell from the sky, and no longer have any memory of who you used to be?" its nonchalant reply caught her off guard, and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"i... how did you know that?" she replied, as she once more realized the creature was right about more than even she was aware.

"you aren't the first to fall from another plane of existence and stumble upon my farm, and i'm certain you won't be the last. do you have a name, or well, something you'd like to be called? i assume you don't remember your name from your past life, if you're anything like the others anyway." its voice was gruff but soothing, and while it spoke with a frigid, matter-of-fact attitude, the traveler still felt welcomed and at peace in the company of this strange creature.

"i hadn't quite considered it yet, actually. i hadn't even realized i didn't have a name anymore until just now." her eyes scanned the distance as she tried to remember who she once was, but no memories came to her, not even a name.

"don't worry, i'm sure you'll come up with something." the creature smiled for the first time as it began walking past the traveler toward its home, "come along. you may stay here for the night and tell me what you do remember of your journey while you rest. there will be plenty of time to figure out your future once tomorrow arrives."


	3. A New Friend, and an Unwelcome Foe

an unfamiliar warmth on her face awoke the traveler, and she gazed up into the low, wooden ceiling of her host's home as her eyes adjusted to the morning brilliance that danced inside through a nearby window. her homeland had been nothing but barren darkness for so long that the radiance of this world's sun was almost too much for her tired eyes to bear. somehow, it seemed even brighter than yesterday, but perhaps that was only because she had been too enamored by this new realm to notice the searing pain that now tormented her.

she groaned in anguish, rolling her face over into the soft pillow beneath her head and pressing her eyes into, seeking any respite she could find, "why is it so bright today? are the mornings always so intense in this world?" she complained aloud to herself, unaware her host, whom she had come to know as Bearnard through their discussion the previous night, had entered the room.

"usually."

his short response startled the cosmic being, and she jolted around in the guest bed to face him. 

"when did you get here!" she exclaimed, holding her hand over her chest as she attempted to calm the rapid palpitations of her heart, "you startled me," she sighed and rose from the wrinkled sheets that swaddled her within their warmth, but the cool air of the spacious cabin made her recoil and sink back into the sanctuary of the white cotton fabric.

"only just now. i came to see if you were awake yet and wouldn't mind helping me tend the turnip fields for a bit, but if you're not feeling up to, that's fine."

"oh! of course, i'd be more than happy to assist you. it's the least i can do after you allowed me to stay here for the night," she grimaced at the thought of spending hours out beneath the blazing sun, but she felt obligated to return the creature's kindness from the night before.

Bearnard grunted in approval, "in that case, you can wear one of my hats. it should provide you some relief from the sunlight, and i feel they're quite fashionable as well." the bear laughed to himself, amused by his own words, as he turned to leave the bedroom.

the traveler nodded, "thank you. i agree, your hats do have a certain charm about them, and i'd always wondered what farm life would be like," she rose once more from the comfort of her cocoon, resolving to walk across the room and follow Bearnard into the main living area.

the central room of the cabin was small and cozy, decorated with various farming apparatuses and trinkets in the shape of turnips and other produce of the land. this was where Bearnard spent most of his time when he wasn't outdoors tending to his fields, and his personality shined through in its design. the traveler couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the bear knitting himself the pair of turnip-shaped mittens that hung on a rack beside the front door. he didn't seem the type for handicrafts, but everyone has their secrets. next to the mittens, a pile of a half dozen sunhats rested on a worn shelf, each in various states of wear themselves. from their conditions, it was obvious he kept his clothes for many years, preferring to use them until they were no longer viable as farm clothing.

"take your pick," Bearnard said, as he removed the pile of hats from the shelf and brought them to the traveler in his paws. "they may look a little ragged, but they'll still do the job."

she paused, looking over each hat before deciding on the one that seemed thickest, hoping it would keep most of the sun's violent rays at bay. "this will do just fine," she smiled, as she placed the hat atop her azure locks.

"it looks great too," Bearnard smiled back, delighted to have a companion to help him with his pastures, if even for only a short while. "now, let's get to it while the day is still young. we'll break for lunch at noon, and i'll show you how a farmer from this world cooks up a mean turnip stew."

at the mention of food, the traveler perked up, only then realizing that she hadn't eaten anything since she fell into the mysterious white void from her homeland. "that sounds lovely. i'd be more than happy to join you for a well-deserved meal, assuming i survive that long in the fields."

the pair laughed together as they made their way across the creaking, wooden floor of the cottage and out onto Bearnard's porch. the sun was ruthless, as she had known it would be, but the heavy fabric of Bearnard's sunhat provided the traveler with enough reprieve for her to shuffle off the shaded porch and into the direct light of day. she squinted, peering into the turnip field next to the homestead, where she caught sight of what appeared to be another figure plucking turnips from the ground.

"oh, i didn't know you had a farmhand to help out around here," she chimed, glad to know she and Bearnard wouldn't be the only ones tending the fields. "maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"that's no farmhand," the bear replied, a hint of anger apparent in his changed inflection. "it's Buli, stealing my turnips yet again."


End file.
